


New Girl in Town

by Theryyx



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Arcadia Bay, Blackwell, Crush, F/F, Gay, Lesbain, Love, Love at First Sight, Mystery, amber house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 23:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21169637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theryyx/pseuds/Theryyx
Summary: Rachel Amber moved here one month ago, she explore her new home town and found something or better someone shes very intressed.(no lis or bts events (yet?) is it pre-bts? idk you can decide)





	New Girl in Town

She leave her now since one month, she still remember how she sit in the back of her dads car, how they pass the "Welcome in Arcadia bay" sign, how they drive though the small but lovable town. How she sees her new disgned room just for her in her new home, she loves this room becuase its feels fresh, new a new beginng, but also some things from her old life, her life in Cali, thats wehre she was born wehre the blond girl come from. She dont really hate it here, she loves to explore the world, new places but for one thing she hopes that this time some things will be better, that she finally found some real friends and not tousend of fakes ones, that she find a girlfriend she finally can be happy, she can be hereself and stop the acting from her real personality but time will show these things.

At one morning she explore her new hometown, she walk from her house to the school wehre she will go and found a casting call for the school teather, they will performing the tempest, the blonde girl with the feather earring note some things in her phone and already imige how she will be Blackwells next theater superstar, she loves acting, she was born to become an actress but her whole life is an act, always be nice,brave and be the perfect girl from her rich life, she wish she could meet somone who helps her that she can be better at beeing herself but again time will show these things. As the blonde girl walking arround her new school that she already knows this place she sees some skater boys how they listing to loud music and talking "hey jus, where is Price?" "she textet me she caint come today, has again stress at home" "oh man, I miss her, shes always so funny and has the good stuff" the blonde dont think so much about this conversation, she go back home.

Some days later she already has prepared her stuff for the theater, since her dad is working and her mom is get things done, shes alone and she hates beeing alone, that why mabye she acts and fit in all the time becuase she caint be alone, but with the right person she could be alone with only that person for the rest of the world and anywhere at the world. The blond walk to a bus stop and get out the dinner, since she lifes here she always wantet to visit that diner, she steps in and smell already the good food and coffee, she see some people sitting here and there, the blonde sit on the left on the second table as an older woman with blonde hair come over to her. "Hello young lady you moust be new here" the woman ask friendly "yeah I moved here with my parents one month ago" the blonde say also friendly back "Then I hope you will like it here in Arcadia bay, what can I bring you?" "a hot choclate and panckes please" the blonde say nicely, the older woman nods and go back to her work, the blonde look out of the window, she see the traffic, she start to think that she hope wehn the school startet shes not alone anymore like she is now, she dont meet anyone since shes here and she dont like it, she hates it as the blonde get nearly lost in her toughts she spot a tall thin girl walking towards the diner.

The other girl has short brown hair, wearing a white raven shirt and a normal jeans with shoes, the door open and the blonde follow with her eyes the other girl "MOM!!" the girl yells "god Chloe wahtever it is it can wait!" the blonde woman try to say calm "no it caint wait, I want to go skateboarding and that asshole with a mustace said you have my skateboard here so I want it please!" "because you said please, go back and grap it and please honey try for one day that you dont get in any trouble" the woman say in worrie but also in a nice tone, the girl with the brown hair grap the keys and some seconds later she has a skateboard in her hands, without any goodbye the girl is gone, the blonde haird get a quick look in her face, it is a hella good looking face, the girl with the blonde hair and blue feather earring hopes that this girl go to her school, shes something special and Rachel thats the name of the blonde haird girl feels already theres some conection of the two girls, she really hope she shes Chloe again.


End file.
